One Hundred One Shots
by TurtleJustice
Summary: One Hundred One Shots on the characters from Jane and the Dragon. Note: I don't have all of them ready yet so it may take awhile and also I'm going to give a higher rating to be on the safe side.
1. Standing Tall

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or the Characters therof.**

**Note: I thought it might be fun to do one-hundred one shots with the Jane and the Dragon characters. Will see if I can even come up with one-hundred it may take a while though I'm starting collage in two weeks. **

**I'm sorry for any gramatical errors you may find...**

* * *

**(This is about Gunther, also a little of it is from Jane's perspective)**

**Standing Tall**

**Through all of the pain he had had in his life he had stood tall, with his head held high he would walk by those around him as though he hadn't a care in the world. They would never see what he truly felt inside, he would hide it and hide it well. No one could touch him if he pretended he felt no pain, if he would walk through life with his head held high perhaps he might survive the pain.**

**She would watch him from a distance; looking for something, she was never quite sure what. There were times she thought she could see pain or loneliness in his eyes, in his face but then she would blink and look back to him and she could no longer see the pain, all she saw was a young man standing tall while those around him faded away.**


	2. Silently

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

* * *

(From the perspective of Gunther)

**Silently**

**He loved to watch her silently as she would battle with the practice dummy her red hair flying in a million different directions. Her look of determination as she would attack it and her anger at the dummy when she missed as though it was somehow responsible. He loved to watch her like this for it was one of the few times they weren't arguing and the only time he could watch her graceful movements, if there was one thing that she could always best him at it was her footwork, her impeccable footwork. At times it almost would look as though she was dancing… he loved to watch her move from the safety of the balcony, from the silence.**


	3. Tomatoes

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: Sorry for any grammatical errors... also I wasn't quite sure of the plural spelling of tomato.**

* * *

**(No tomatoes were harmed in the making of this fanfiction...)**

**Tomatoes**

**Rake loved his vegetables, he loved to plant them and watch them grow from little seedlings to full fledged plants. He loved his carrots, mushrooms, parsley… he loved them all each in their own way but somehow that day it seemed as though his tomato plant was the brightest of all, the tomatoes at the peak of perfection, perfect in every respect. He almost hated to give them to Pepper to be cooked in that afternoons stew, but he knew that his tomato's must do this for the good of the kingdom and if there was anyone whom he would be comfortable in giving them to it was Pepper. He would simply have to find a way to say goodbye.**

**Pepper, who had been patiently waiting for the tomatoes finally said, "Rake I really must finish the stew before tonight's meal…" but then she looked at Rake who looked so sad and forlorn and said, "If you need a few more minutes with them it's alright." **

**"No, no, Pepper it is better for them if they don't suffer for too long. The anticipation they must be feeling is probably worse than death." **

**With that he quickly handed over his tomatoes to Pepper and excused himself just as quickly, before running out of the room as fast as he could. Pepper shook her head and gave the tomatoes their quick and virtually painless death.**

* * *


	4. Red

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

* * *

**Red**

**Red, Gunther had never truly liked the color… that is until he had met Jane, he always loved her flaming red hair. The way the sun would hit it just right, to him it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Some might say it was too bright or unruly, even Jane would agree to this, but to me she simply wouldn't be Jane without it, it goes with her temperament, like the moon and stars or the sun and the sky… Yes, I think red is my favorite color. **


	5. Belonging

****

One Hundred One Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

**Belonging **

**Dragon had never truly felt a sense of belonging, he had always been alone with only his cave for company. And he would have continued on like this, lonely, on occasion looking to see if he could find another Dragon but never truly finding that place where he belonged. **

**If it wasn't for Jane and her friendship, he would have continued on like this for most likely the rest of his life. She was always there for him, when he had first met her he had seen something there, something was somehow different with her... she was special, she made him feel as though he belonged. At last he had found his sense of belonging... he was home. **


	6. Window

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

* * *

**(I don't know why I came up with one about Jane's window... that's kind-of odd)**

**Window **

**She loved to look out her window, upon her home and those she loved. The castle in all of its glory, the sun hitting the yard, she simply loved it. Though she would rather be outside on any given day, she loved the fact that it was like a doorway to the world outside. Though she could shut it and have her privacy, it was always there so she was never completely cut off from those she loved, or the wonderful world outside.**


	7. Numb

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and also for some reason I feel that this one is laking in some way... It just didn't seem to flow as well as I would have liked.**

* * *

**Numb**

**Over the years Gunther had managed to make it so he felt no pain, when those around him would seek to hurt him. He had made it so he was numb to the pain their words would cause, he was numb to the loneliness inside. He knew part of the reason for their actions was his father, for their family had never been looked upon with much fondness or any for that matter. He felt as though there was a hole inside that could never be filled.**

**But not everyone look upon him with such contempt, his instructors were impartial to such things and then there was Jane… though they would argue constantly and she would shower him with her insults, she would still be there for him when he felt like he was at his lowest point. She would be there for him even when he had done her wrong... but others were not so kind so he would continue on, he would continue to make himself numb to the pain.**


	8. Green

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

* * *

**Green**

**Green… green was the color of her eyes. More beautiful than any emeralds he had ever seen his father bring home through one of his many trades. Shining, shining so bright and clear they were like two pools that he could so easily get lost in. Sure there were many things that were green and while most people would think of grass, trees or the giant dragon that would fly about the castle, I have always thought of her eyes… her beautiful green eyes.**


	9. Saved

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: I hope this ones alright I didn't have much insperation when I wrote it.**

* * *

**Saved**

**Somewhere along the line she had saved me… sure she laughed at my every mistake and tried to best me at every turn but somehow she had managed to save me. There are so many ways she has saved me over the years but one that always sticks out is the fact she changed my point of view, I'm no longer content with going along with my father's many evil schemes or any of my own. **

**I think it must have something to do with the fact that she is so honest, she would simply never lie, she follows her heart and she cares so deeply for those around her, she would never let anything happen to anyone... even me, she has saved me many a time, she has changed me for the better and I will no longer take the easy road, I've seen the error of my ways, I've been saved by the one person who I thought would or could never save me.**


	10. Luck

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: This one didn't flow as well as I would have liked, I think it got off track once or twice.**

* * *

(From the perspective of Gunther)

**Luck**

**Luck, that is one word that could describe the fact that I've gotten to live at the castle that there are such people around me, people that have made me whole. Though it has been hard at times living here and at times so lonely I still think that I must be the luckiest man alive. Had I had the choice to live here with these people or anywhere else in the world, in the end I think I would have chosen here… there have been a few days that given the opportunity I might have decided differently but I would never leave these people, even if the castle was under siege and I had a way out I would never, ever, leave. I would never leave our king, his many subjects; I wouldn't even leave my father, but most of all I could never leave Jane… Indeed I would never leave Jane… Yes, I think I must be the luckiest man who has **_**ever**_** lived.**


	11. Flying

****

One Hundred One Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: I hope the part about patrol doesn't sound too out of place.**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed or even taken the time to read my stories...**

**

* * *

**

**Flying**

**Jane loved to fly, when she was flying with Dragon everything seemed to fit in its place, she felt truly free when she was up there in the sky, far from the worries of the castle. She loved patrol, she had always found it hard to call it work because she loved it so much, the wind in her hair, the way everything looked so small… but she would always go back to the fact that she would feel as though she was a bird that had been released from its cage or a prisoner from the dungeon. If she couldn't go flying at least once a day she would begin to feel trapped, like she always had before she had been granted her knights apprenticeship. Jane loved to fly, she had from the first moment Dragon's feet had left the earth with her upon his back and she knew she would never grow tired of it.**


	12. Home

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: Again sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed or taken the time to read my stories. **

* * *

From the perspective of Gunther.

**Home**

**They always say home is where the heart is and I truly believe this in every part of me, in my very soul. Home in the sense that some people would think of had never been good to me, when I was younger I never liked the word for to me it meant everything that was missing in my life. That is until I found the true meaning of the word, that it could mean a place where you felt like home. It didn't mean the house you lived in or even your family, it simply meant that place where you felt like you were home… were you knew you were home. **

**I had had very little experience with this feeling but there were times in the castle I had tasted it. One day I realized that while the castle felt like home to me it was the people in it that made it feel that way the most. Smithy, Rake, Pepper, Dragon, even Jester… but most of all Jane, she made me feel like I was home like I had finally found where I belong. I guess I had known that from the start but still the day I finally realized it, admitted it, was the day I had finally found everything I had been looking for, I was home and I finally belonged.**


	13. Maybe

****

One Hundred One Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: I've had this one ready for a day or two but it took some time for it to grow on me so most likely it needs a lot of work.**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed or taken the time to read this... your support is greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

From the perspective of Jane...

**Maybe**

**I didn't need anyone for anything, I had always been able to take care of myself but there was always a part of me that did not feel this way that had always rebelled at the thought. There was a part of me that said I needed people very badly, and in a way I did, I needed Dragon's and Jester's friendship as well as the friendship of Rake, Pepper and Smithy but I would never allow myself to need Gunther's friendship or that of anyone else. I could be very stubborn at times and I had convinced everyone, even myself that this would suffice but the walls I had built up had slowly been falling apart over the years. I would find that I did need people more and more, I would need the feeling of closeness. I had worked so hard to get where I was that I had let some things go, some things slide but finally I was seeing that maybe I could need people and still be who I wanted to be. Maybe I could learn to show that I did feel and that I did need and I didn't have to be ashamed of it.**


	14. Hope

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

* * *

**I had always hoped that things would change between myself and Jane, that we wouldn't fight every time they were together, that perhaps we could at least be civil towards each other. There were times when I could notice a change, times when we didn't argue. **

**There was one time in particular that comes to mind, it was late in the day and the sun was quickly making its way towards the west and Jane and I were sparring as usual… well it wasn't quite usual. We had hardly said an insulting word the entire time that we had been sparring. When she knocked me flat on my back she didn't insult me like she usually would she simply said, "Your footwork has been improving lately, you almost had me there at the end." I was stunned, I'm sure that if I could have seen myself I would have broken out laughing. I could tell my eyes were as big as saucers and my mouth was slightly agape and I could hardly even get out a little, "Thank you, you were quite good yourself." She smiled before saying, "Thanks Gunther! See you tomorrow." With that she headed out of the yard with me still sitting on my butt and staring after her in shock…**

**Yes I think that maybe someday we just might learn to get along—"Hey **_**maggot brain**_**, stop daydreaming and help me with this cart." "Coming, **_**biscuit weevil**_**!"—Well one can always hope...**


	15. Clouds

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

**It had been a lazy afternoon, with hardly anything going on in the castle… it was unusually quiet, probably because it was the kings rest day and the he had given virtually everyone in the castle the afternoon off.**

**Jane was taking the most of this… she had taken a long walk in the forest and had found a comfortable grassy spot by a river in which she took up temporary residence. Normally on her days off Dragon would be with her but he had felt the call of the "Moo" as he put it, and had high tailed it out of the castle to find some unsuspecting cows to frighten. She didn't mind really, as much as she loved Dragon it was nice to have some time to herself… and oh how she was enjoying it, nothing to do but lay there in perfect peace. **

**She couldn't remember the last time she had done… well done nothing really. Well, she wasn't doing nothing, she had started looking at the clouds and already they were taking form she saw a horse, a wolf, a sword… after a while the warmth of the sun began to do its work and she fell into a fitful sleep.**

**Meanwhile Gunther had been taking a walk towards his favorite area by the river. He loved it there it was so peaceful, so quiet. He could forget all of his cares, all of the weight that had been put on him by his father, his loneliness… Gunther could tell when he was nearing his favorite spot, he knew that area by heart but somehow something felt different that day. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something there, he could feel it. When he got to the river he saw a fiery orb rising out of the tall grass… was it an animal, or simply a neighboring villager? With sword in hand he slowly made his way over to the, "thing," to investigate it. **

**As he neared it, it somehow seemed very familiar. When he finally saw what the "thing" was, he immediately put his sword back in its sheath. He could hardly believe that Jane would be all the way out here… and in his favorite spot. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that he did not have the heart to wake her, he would simply leave quietly. As he was turning to leave he heard a moan coming from her general direction. He turned one last time to see if she was still asleep but when he looked down he saw two sleepy green eyes looking up at him. Through her state of half awake, half asleep she managed to ask the question, "What are you doing here?" **

"**I was just passing through… this is my favorite spot you know, I come here often to think... it's so peaceful here."**

**By this time she had managed to wake herself up completely, "I'm sorry I didn't know! I'll just be on my way." The fine weather had seemed to do wonders for both of our moods, we were actually being hospitable towards each other. While I was thinking about this Jane was quickly getting up to leave, "Wait! What were you doing here?" she smiled and said, "I assume you mean before I fell asleep. Well, I was looking at the clouds… have you ever truly noticed all of the different shapes they can make?" I looked up at the sky and said, "Not in a long time…" Jane smiled at this and started to leave, "Jane!" she stopped and asked, "What?" I couldn't believe I the words that started to come out of my mouth, "Stay… please. We could look at the clouds and see if there are any interesting figures in them." **

**She didn't say a word she simply walked back over to where I had found her and sat down. I just stood there for a moment and Jane turned to me as to say, "Well, are you coming." I needed no second invitation, I walked over and laid down next to her and looked up at the sky… if anyone at the castle had seen us I think they would have thought that we had gone mad… and I probably would have agreed with them, but here we were lying in the grass and looking at the clouds and all to see if we could distinguish objects in them. "Do you see that one it looks like a figure of a dragon?" I smiled then pointed at another one and said, "Look at that one; it looks like Sir Ivon on a donkey." I heard Jane laughing and I felt that this was somehow right, like it was the way it should be… in the end we stayed there for hours pointing out clouds and for some reason I felt as though I were just as high as those very clouds in that beautiful sky.**


	16. I'll Wait

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: This is from JESTERS point of view, while I prefer the Jane/Gunther pairing I thought I would give this a try... don't worry though it's not strictly Jane/Jester.**

**2nd Note: Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, we just had midterms and I've been very busy.**

* * *

**I'll Wait**

**He knew that he would wait no matter how long it took. He would wait until the stars no longer burned in the night sky, till the earth was not but a broken piece of rock or simply one giant dust cloud. He would wait for Jane, he would wait until he had the courage to tell her, though each day he waited he knew his chances grew slimmer and slimmer until one day he would wake up and realize that it was too late… that the possibility of her ever loving him was gone and he was left standing there trying to pick up the pieces of whatever was left of his broken heart…**

**He sighed and walked to the edge of the tower and saw what was to him the most horrible thing that he was forced to endure… Jane and Gunther were sparring in the yard, it was a sight he had come to hate over the years that had passed since she had started her knights' apprenticeship. Not that he didn't love to watch her move, he loved that, it was just… Gunther. Gunther was his problem, though he would never admit it he had seen it, he had seen the way Gunther looked at her when he thought no one was watching. Gunther was in every way his biggest rival, Jane may not always see him in that way but once or twice he thought he had seen what he thought would break his heart, Jane almost seeming to return this affection for, Gunther, that lowlife Gunther…**

**In his heart he knew that just about the only reason he felt that way towards Gunther was because of Jane, there were other reasons too of course but they always took the background in his mind. If things had been different they might have even been friends, not good friends mind you but friends none the less. But he loved Jane with a passion and while he was far better when it came to speeches and composing eloquent songs he would never be able to defend himself or Jane in battle or be strong enough to do so many of the things necessary to survive in their world. In many respects Gunther was superior and that was why he had always been afraid that Jane would see some of his good qualities and that he would lose his chance with her forever…**

**He snapped back to reality at the sound of Jane's anger towards Gunther… "You did that deliberately you 'dung weevil'!" "Oh really beef brain, I should have expected you to be such a sore loser after my brilliant maneuver!" "Brilliant why you…"**

**He smiled at this. Maybe he did have a chance after all…**


	17. She Knew

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon! Thank You!**

**NOTE: I don't know where the idea for this one came from or why I'm doing another fic involving Jester, but for the record I think that this one is greatly laking!!!**

**

* * *

**

**She Knew**

**Jane was in her room thoroughly unpleased with herself, especially because of the reason from which this feeling stemmed… it had all started a few hours earlier when she had looked in the mirror and saw what to her seemed like the worst thing she had ever seen. Everything seemed wrong, her hair was too unruly, her features unappealing and her body… well let's just say it was slightly lacking. What was worse than even that was the fact that she even cared, she was rarely the type that would even take a second look… she had never even cared, then why today of all days did she decide to start. "Ugggh"**

**Jester who had entered the room just before this took a step back and said, "Am I interrupting anything?" Jane practically jumped at this; she hadn't even noticed he was there. "Oh Jester! No, you're not interrupting anything." Jester still seemed a little skeptical at this, "Is there anything you would like to discuss?" "No!" "Very well then I'll leave you to your thoughts." He had just turned to leave when he heard, "Wait!" he turned around at this and replied, "Yes?" She couldn't believe she was doing this, "Jester… do you think that I'm well… ugly?" **

**He couldn't believe his ears… why in the world would Jane ask that. "Of course not!!! I…" "You don't have to be kind Jester you can tell me the truth." Now he really couldn't believe his ears, how could she possibly think that she was ugly, after all in his eyes she was the most beautiful being in the world. "How could you even think that??? After all you must know how I feel." Know he had done it; he had opened his mouth and most defiantly inserted his foot. "What do you mean Jester???" He look around, there was the door but he wouldn't be able to reach it in time… the window! No too far down to the ground, and no one likes crushed Jester on the ground… especially Jester. He would just have to take the direct approach and tell her how he felt, come hell or high water it was his only option. "I… I…" she cocked her head to one side as to say, 'you what?'**

**But then it dawned on him he didn't have to tell her how he felt, he did have other options… he felt his heart seem to sink and rise at the same time. Yes he could get out of it but this was his one chance to tell her, but in his heart he knew he didn't have the courage to tell her… he was many things but being brave was not one of them… at least when it came to letting people know how he felt, he had always managed to hide, behind his hat, his jokes, his carefree attitude. No one would ever have guessed there was such a side to their beloved jester, not even Jane.**

**After gathering up my courage I managed to say, "What I meant to say was I think you are just about the most beautiful person in the world…" There I had said it, not in so many words perhaps but I had said it, and there was no way in the world she could have mistaken it. **

**She was smiling as she came over and gave a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank you Jester… you always know what to say." If she could have seen my face at that moment she would have thought I had completely lost my mind for I had what had to be the biggest smile on my face. I had a remarkable sense of peace wash over me, I would never have the regret of not having told her. I would always be at peace now, I no longer had to deal with the worry of how I should tell her, she knew, she knew.**


	18. Dancing

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... this is from the perspective of Jane.**

* * *

**Dancing **

**She would never admit it but she loved to dance, she always had. The way the music could be transformed into such graceful movements. She loved the way the music would seem to be in her in every way, how it seemed as though it were part of her very soul… It was in these moments that she felt as though she could fly without the help of Dragon's wings, as though everything was right in the world. That she was truly free, that she belonged… she was home and all she had to do was dance.**


	19. Tried

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You.**

**Note: For some reason I was having a hard time editing this one so I apologies for the run-on sentences and for the fact that you may or may not understand the meaning behind it. I think my original intent was for this to be from Jester's point of view though I think it can 'almost' double as a Gunther fic (not quite but it's up to you).**

**

* * *

**

**Time and again I had tried to say what my heart was feeling but just when I was about to I would lose my courage or someone would interrupt just when I was about to say it. I had tried so hard to say it… but maybe it was better this way, maybe there was a reason the words never came. Perhaps there were stronger forces at work that knew I didn't deserve her, but then again I couldn't really remember knowing anyone whom I would deem worthy to win her heart. She is special, she is like the stars in the sky that everyone loves and admires from afar but no one can ever touch or reach for, like her they are simply too far, too high to be gotten. She is the very thing that makes my heart sing, the only person who never leaves my mind, she is part of my very soul but I can never have her, she is like the stars while I am like everyone else in the world who wishes and hopes upon them. Hoping that they will be the one who finally reaches out and plucks that very star from the sky… but fate is not always kind and I feel as though I am not the one who will manage to touch the stars. I will not be the one who wins her heart, but even knowing this in my mind does not help and like so many others I will always try and be the one who touches the stars and perhaps someday I will change my fate and have the wish I wished and I will finally have the one who can make the world sigh.**


	20. Bells

**One Hundred One Shots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon. Thank You!**

**Note: This is a very rough and strange fanfic, I just wanted to write something that at least started at the table with them eating, other then that I had no idea what I was going to write which makes me wonder how I came up with something like this! As for the title it doesn't have a whole lot to do with the story, but at least in my one shots I like to have titles. Oh and before I forget the ending is quite odd, the reason for which is the fact that i couldn't think of a proper ending.**

**(Below is what FanFiction did to the above before I rewrote it, the beginning is fine but as you read on you'll notice that it is a little odd. I just left it for your _possible_ enjoyment!)**

**a whole lot to do with the story. Oh and before I forget the ending is quite odd, the reason for which is the fact that I couldn't think of a proper that at least started at the table with them eating... other then that I had no idea what I was going to write which makes me wonder how I came up with something like this! As for the title it doesn't hafic, I wanted to write a fanficNote: This is a very rough and strange**

* * *

**Bells**

**(Jane's POV)**

**It had been a hard day, from the moment I got up I hadn't had a moments rest. Finally at the end of the day when everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Pepper to bring out whatever delectable item she had prepared… my one chance for a normal conversation or simple relaxation with my friends and I kept nodding off.**

**I heard bells and then someone gently shaking me, I groggily looked up into Jester's face and tried to listen to what he was trying to tell me. "Jane perhaps you should just grab a piece of bread and go to bed." I sat up straight and shook my head, "I'm fine Jester, I don't need to sleep and besides this is the first chance I've had to see you all day… and whatever Pepper is cooking smells too good to pass up." Jester sighed and left it at that. Perhaps I was just being too stubborn… okay so maybe I **_**was**_** being too stubborn but I had made up my mind that I was going to have a pleasant meal with everyone long before I was this tired and I wasn't going to change my mind even if my body kept telling me to do so.**

**The meal had just ended and everyone had slowly gone to bed, I was full and quite content but once again I felt myself drifting off. My head which had been resting on my hand fell down quickly waking me up but only for a moment for I simply laid my head on my arms and went back to sleep.**

**(Jester's POV)**

**I had been on the battlements writing another ballad and had decided to walk by the kitchen and grab a little snack before I went to bed… what should I have cheese. No that won't do. Bread! Maybe. I guess I'll just see what looks the best. As I rounded the corner I saw a fiery orb lying on the table… I shook my head, she had fallen asleep after all I should have known she would and stayed with her to make sure she made it to her room but… well there is no use dwelling on what I should have done, I'll just wake her and that will be that.**

**I walked over to Jane and shook her gently trying to wake her up. **

"**Jane. Jane! Jane!!!!" **

**I kept shaking her trying to wake her up but all she did was turn her head the other direction. Under normal circumstances I might have just left her there since she did like sleeping outside but looking up at the sky it looked like it might rain so I moved her into a position so that I could carry her and picked her up. Jane may look light because she was small but she's all muscle so it was a bit of a challenge for me to carry her up the stairs. Looking down at her though made even the long trek up the stairs seem worth while so I continued on as best I could.**

**(Jane's POV)**

**I woke up expecting to still be outside at the table but found myself in my room and in my bed. **

"**How did I get up here?"**

**Then I slowly remembered what I had thought to be a dream, a hard uncomfortable place being replace by the comforting arms of someone and the gentle sound of bells… slowly being carried to a soft bed then someone tucking the blankets around me and again the sound of bells. Jester. Jester must have brought me to my room, I could feel my cheeks burning at this… I began thinking of a number of ways I could get out of breakfast before realizing how silly this was and the fact that I would have to face him sooner or later so I got up washed my face and got dressed for the day.**

**When I arrived at the breakfast table I was greeted by everyone and Jester seemed to be trying to hide something from me, of course I knew what he was trying to hide so it was just a waste of energy for him to try. I walked over and sat in my usual place next to Jester and asked him if he had slept well, "Yes I slept well and you Jane?" I smiled and said, "I slept exceptionally well, though I must admit I had the strangest dream." He suddenly went pale and somehow managed to reply. "Really, that is interesting, was it a good dream?" Suddenly I felt my cheeks getting hot when I replied, "Indeed, it was a wonderful dream." His cheeks turned a bright red and he said, "I'm glad… I'm glad!" **

**(Everyone of course would probably be looking at them wondering what in the world was going on… after a while Jane and Jester would probably notice everyone staring at them and the two of them would be very embarrassed and suddenly find something interesting with their food though they would probably keep exchanging glances all day!)**


End file.
